The conditioning of partly worn tire carcasses for recapping is a well developed art. Buffing machines for removing excess tread stock from worn tires have been developed making use of work supports for mounting and rotating a tire to be processed at a work station while buffing or rasping tools are applied to the peripheral surface of the carcass. Power means are provided for rotatably driving the tire being worked on and the usually rotatably driven rasping tools that are used against the peripheral surface of the driven tire carcasses to buff the surface to be retreaded.
Prior disclosures of typical machines adapted for this purpose are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,520 to Frolich, June 7, 1960 and 2,996,109 to MacMillan, Aug. 15, 1961. While these machines serve the purpose of rasping and otherwise conditioning the crown and shoulders of a tire carcass to be retreaded, they lack the ability to rapidly perform the precision shaping of the periphery of the carcass. These prior art machines do not provide for the adjustability of rasping tool working patterns that are needed in modern machines designed for general application to conventional tires that must be processed in many different sizes and shapes.